


Promise

by aingealcethlenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/pseuds/aingealcethlenn
Summary: Dean messed up…Can he fix it?





	Promise

A dufflebag lay prone, sprawled open on the floor, things being thrown around the room as she tried to hastily pack everything of hers together. She looked at the mess, taking it in a moment, and just dropped to her knees in a solid _thud_ upon the dusty carpeting.

 _What am I doing? He needs me, he is being stupid, I know all this, so why the fuck am I following through with this stupid threat and actually leaving?_  
Having heard the heavy thud, Sam rushed into the room - Bobby coming short after - and found her on the floor, sobbing.

“Y/N, hey. What is it? What’s wrong?” Sam was quick to wrap his arms around her small slumped over frame.

“I can’t do this, Sam.” She buried her face in his chest. “But I know I _need_ to.”

“Dean being a dumbass again I take it?” Bobby stood in the doorway, just watching, unsure of what to do to console her.

“I-I gave up _everything_ ,” she stammered, hyperventilating as she avoided further tears. “But h-he just walks away l-like I’m _nothing_. _Every d-damn time_ it gets to-too hard.”

“He’s just scared Y/N, you know that. Dean may be an _idjit_ …” Bobby grumbled quietly, “but he loves you.”

“I know, Bobby. I’m not giving up on him… I-I _can’t_.” She wiped the tears from her eyes slowly. “B-But I need to leave. A-At least for a while.”

“Take as much time as you need, Y/N,” Sam murmured, nodding understandingly. “We’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything too stupid.”

She rested her head on Sam’s shoulder, just letting the tears fall again. Bobby left them alone, and went to find Dean.  
Y/N and Sam sat on that floor together until she had nothing left. No more tears, no more regret, no more second guesses.

Sam actually helped her finish packing, and helped carry her bags down to a car that Bobby had gotten ready for her to use. Dean sat in the house, while Bobby and Sam said their good-byes.

“We’re gonna miss ya, kid,” Bobby said in his usual brisk grumble. “Be safe, and make sure you let us know you’re okay.”

“Of course, Bobby.” She gave him a hug, as he kissed the top of her head.

“Take care of yourself, Y/N,” Sam murmured into her hair as she hugged him. “We love you… and want you home in one piece.”

“I love you too, Sammy,” she whispered, scared her voice would crack. Sam leaned down and caught her cheek in a quick and brotherly kiss.

Opening the door, she slid into the driver’s seat and started the car. Waving to the two men, she took off out of the yard without a second glance.

Walking back into the house, Sam stopped in the kitchen to grab three beers. As Bobby passed by Dean, he smacked him in the back of head.

“Ow! Hey! What was that for?!” **  
**

“You’re a _gahdamn idjit_ , you know that, boy?” Bobby snapped as an answer.

“She could have stayed if she wanted to, Bobby,” Dean snapped, his expression souring. He reached up and grabbed a beer from Sam. “No one was holding a gun to her head telling her to leave.”

“ _Bull_! You pushed that girl away just like you do everybody else,” Bobby argued back. “You finally had someone who loved you, despite everything, and you just couldn’t handle it.”

“Bobby’s right, Dean,” Sam interjected sagely. “You’re more than just the _good soldier_ dad wanted you to be… Y/N loves you for who you are. You deserve to be happy, man.”

“I don’t have to listen to this,” Dean growled, annoyed. “You two aren’t going to put this on me.”

He stood up and walked out to the yard and wandered around the cars.

He knew they were right, but he would never admit it.  
He screwed up, time and again, and she had always been there… so a small part of him just assumed she never actually leave.

That wasn’t the case, though. Now, she was gone.

* * *

It had been a month since Y/N left. **  
**

Looking around the empty room, this was the first time Dean had even been upstairs since she walked out. Off in the corner, he saw a crumpled up piece of paper. Walking over, he picked it up, smoothing it out as best he could. It was stained with tears, causing the ink in the words to run together, but Dean still knew it was Y/N’s hand writing.

_I love you._

That’s all it said.  
That’s all it needed to say.

He crumpled it up and threw it into the small trash can that was next to him, his lip trembled in a snarl, and he closed his eyes tight. Without any warning, he slammed his fist into the wall as hard as he could.

He fucked up, he knew it then, and he knew it now, but he had to man up and make it right. Dean stormed down the stairs and grabbed his jacket and keys as he made his way out of the house.

“ _Hey_! Where’s the fire?” Bobby stood in the doorway, stopping the door from slamming shut behind Dean.

“I gotta go get her back, Bobby.”

“You’re just _now_ realizing this?” Bobby exclaimed with a raised eyebrow. **  
**

“I was stupid, _okay_?” Dean snapped, feeling anxious and edging to leave. He scratched the back of his neck as he continued. “I… I thought she’d come back by now… but I’m not waiting forever and keep hoping for _her_ to come to _me_. I have to go to her and make this right.”

“So what? You just gonna drive around blind ‘til you find her car somewhere?”

“I know where she is.” **  
**

“How can you be sure?”

“I just am Bobby. Tell Sam I’ll be back soon.”

Dean slammed the car door shut, and started the engine. Peeling out of the yard, he made his way to one of the nicest hotels, just on the edge of town. He walked into the lobby, and up to the front desk.

“Good afternoon sir, how can I help you?” The sweet girl behind the counter smiled up at Dean.

“Yea, uh,” he swallowed before smiling charismatically and said, “My wife didn’t give me our room number… Her phone is dead, so I can’t reach her… Is there any way you can tell me if this woman is here?” He pulled out his cell phone and showed the girl a picture of Y/N.

“Oh sure!” The receptionist chirped. “Real sweet lady! She’s in room…” she checked her registry, “105.”

“Thank you,” Dean said with a large smile and tapped a beat on the desk as he departed from it.

He headed down the hall and found the room.  
Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

Hearing some shuffling, his heart started to race and his stomach twisted. The lock clicked, and the handle moved slightly as the door opened just enough for Y/N to see who is knocking. **  
**

Her eyes widened slightly and she started breathing heavily.  
“Dean? What are you doing here?”

“I came here for you, Y/N,” he said immediately.

Letting out a soft sigh, she opened the door and let him into her room.  
Closing the door behind him, she locked it up again before turning back toward the bed where Dean sat down.

“It’s been a month, Dean,” she mumbled. “What could you possibly have to say?”

He lowered his head.

“That… that I love you. And, I’m sorry. And… and I know that you haven’t given up on me, despite this front you’re putting up.” Looking up at her through his eyelashes, a small smirk forming on his lips.

“ _Winchester_ …” she warned.

He knew her so well, better than anyone else ever could.  
He knew which hotel she was at, without tracking her phone for christ sake.

Looking at him sitting there, she could tell he was genuine. The real question was, if she was ready to go back to helping him with that. Dean stood up, and took her hands in his.

“When I am with you, Y/N, there is nowhere else I’d rather be… And you know I am a person who always wants to be somewhere else,” he shook his head, “This whole month that you’ve been gone, I’ve felt like I’ve been living in the _wrong_ world… I need you Y/N.”

“Here’s the thing, Dean,” she said, interrupting her own sympathetic gaze. She pulled her hands from his and took a step back.  
She saw the hurt in his eyes, so she stayed within reach, but avoided contact. “When you betray the people you love, there’s no going back. You’ve shattered the bonds you worked so hard to forge, and the stronger those bonds once were, the more difficult they are to put back together… You don’t need some _villain_ sweeping in to destroy your happiness, Dean. You do that all on your own by pushing away anyone who ever cares for you.”

“Y/N–” She could hear the desperation in his voice. “There’s nothing I can say to you to convey how… _sorry_ I am. You know this life… and you know how easily people around me get hurt. I didn’t mean to break your heart, Y/N. At the time, I thought I was doing what was best for you. The moment you walked out of that house though, I knew I was wrong…” he shook his head again. **  
**

“I saw the hurt in your eyes, the regret,” he mumbled. “I never wanted to cause you that kind of pain, and seeing it, knowing I was the cause of it all, was like a shot in the gut. I couldn’t bring myself to admit I was wrong. I just hoped you would come back like all the other times. When I realized you weren’t coming home -”

“Listen to me, Dean,” she interrupted gently. “There is not a single part of me that will _ever_ regret loving you. Not now, not _ever_. I don’t care how much time we spend apart, I will always fight for you. For us. When you find a love that you are willing to ruin your entire life for, there’s nothing in this world that could make it not worth fighting for.”

He took a step forward, reaching for her. She stepped closer, and allowed him to pull her into his embrace.

“But hear me, Winchester. You fuck up like that again, and I will knock your ass out.” She pull away slightly to look up at him. “Got it?”

“Got it baby girl.” He smiled, trying not to laugh.


End file.
